100 Years
by Loverceecee
Summary: Mirayuki Kiminoko has been ridiculed all her life for her "vision" and has been in a slumber for the past 100 years to escape the torment caused by those around her. They had all, including her childhood friend, Byakuya Kuchiki, thought her crazy, but when the day comes that Soul Society needs her and her abilities, will she still be able to spread her wings and fly? Byakuya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Fanfiction readers! This is my first fanfiction in my life and I'm very nervous so please be nice. I'll try to update weekly but no promises. At that, depending on how well people like this story will be weather or not I will continue. So now, this IS a byakuyaXoc fanfiction.**

**-Summary: Mirayuki Kiminoko has been ridiculed all her life for her "vision". She can see things beyond normal sight, including the future and what is truly inside ones soul. But besides this fact, everyone believes that she is truly crazy all except one boy, Byakuya Kuchiki. But, when one day she sees something that everyone refuses to believe, including Byakuya, she makes a deal with the Captain Commander, Genryuusai Yamamoto. Instead of being sent to the Maggot's Nest, she is to go into a deep meditation for however long it takes for everyone to realize the truth. But after 100 years of her long slumber, Soul Society needs her help now that the truth is released, but scars go deeper than the heart.**

**NOTE- Due to the fact that Bleach only mentions the first two main noble houses of Soul Society (Kuchiki and Shihoin) and not the other two, I'm going to make the 3rd great Noble House Kiminoko which Mirayuki is the heir to.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Awaken

The man stood tall, his head held high with a blank expression as he looked at Genryuusai Yamamoto with slanted purple eyes. His face was aged yet still held a youthful appearance with graying black hair, a rigid posture, and a muscular frame. Yet besides these outer features, his inner emotions were in turmoil and his mask was close to breaking, chipping off bit by bit as the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 continued speaking. But he would not allow himself to show such pity emotions, especially in front of the captains of the Gotei 13. No matter how many times her name came up, Hideaki Kiminoko, 25th Head of the 3rd Noble Family of Soul Society would not allow his emotions to get the better of him.

"Hideaki-dono, are you listening?"

"Of course." Hideaki answered, his violet gaze flickering to the Captain Commander.

"Then, tell me your thoughts on the matter. You are that of her father. We have no right to awaken her unless your consent is granted."

The captains looked at the noble in question, all seemingly wondering what his answer would be. Everyone gathered knew of the story between the man and his daughter, some even being there when it had taken place. They had not had the best relationship, and if he did give permission to awaken her, then there would most definitely be unresolved issues to settle, along with many other people.

Hideaki opened his mouth. "My daughter, Mirayuki, had been right from the very beginning about everything. None of us had ever believed her and it is because of that, that Aizen Sosuke has gotten away with many things and is now our enemy. Not only are we in her dept, but we need that of her power to defeat this enemy." He paused and addressed the whole room. "I give you my consent to awaken my daughter."

With that said, Byakuya Kuchiki closed his eyes and ignored the sudden pair of eyes that belonged to the 8th and 13th division captains.

* * *

The remaining Gotei 13 stood outside the Kiminoko manor, both captains and vice-captains waiting for the clan head to come out. Hideaki, now in a meeting with the clan elders upon the matter of awakening Mirayuki Kiminoko, had been delayed in allowing the captains to come in and awaken the clan heir. Ten minutes now had passed since everyone had arrived and many were beginning to become impatient.

"What the hell is taking so long?"

Byakuya Kuchiki looked at his vice-captain, silently ordering with his eyes to shut his mouth. At the moment, he was not in the mood and Renji was now turning his annoyance toward his captain. The Kuchiki Head had been more unbearable than usual ever since the captain's meeting yesterday, and Renji instantly knew something was bothering him. Many most likely wouldn't have noticed the slight changes in the 6th division captain's demeanor, but after being with the man for decades, the red headed pineapple had learned to know his captain's moods. And while he wasn't the smartest guy around, he sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to miss the fact that his captain's sudden change in mood was because of Mirayuki Kiminoko, whoever she was to him. And so, he had done his own little investigation on the matter.

While being instantly rejected to see his captain at the Kuchiki manor to discuss the matter at hand, Renji instead had gone to one of the servants who just so happenly worked there for the past 300 years. He had grinned when he found that fact out.

_The vice captain of the 6th division stared at the older women, waiting for an answer. "Mirayuki Kiminoko? What of her?"_

_"Tell me everything you know about her and her relationship with my captain."_

_The two of them stood in the front entrance of the Kuchiki manor, cherry blossoms falling ever so slightly when Renji had found the women and suddenly pounced on her for answers._

_"Ah... Well there's a lot to say actually." The elderly women seemed to smile fondly at a memory. "They used to be close childhood friends when they were younger all the way up to the point where Mirayuki went into a slumber. It's just a shame that it ended so badly for them... And to think that in the end, after everyone had called her crazy, she was right all along." The women seemed to lean into the vice captain and Renji offered her his ear,"Between you and me, all the servants used to believe that they would end up marrying one another. It was young love, especially in their teenage years. But then everything happened, and Byakuya-sama met Hisana-sama... Not that anything was wrong with Hisana-sama! She was an absolute doll but I guess we all had our hopes on Mirayuki."_

_To say that Renji was surprised was quite the under statement. He hadn't expected them to be romantically involved nonetheless that close of friends. And if his captain still held feelings for her... "What ended up happening? You mentioned something about it ending up badly for them?"_

_The servant frowned. "You see, Byakuya-sama was the only one in the past who believed Mirayuki wasn't truly crazy... But in the end, he turned out like everyone else. It was actually the day she had seen the visions of what Sosuke Aizen had done and was planning to do. I'd been cleaning the inner house when I'd heard Byakuya-sama shout. He'd begun to ask Mirayuki if she truly was crazy to actually believe such things and in the end he simply had walked away leaving the poor dear on the verge of tears. They were so close, and in that one moment I knew that they would never be the same again."_

Renji frowned as he remembered what the old women said. _Dammit..._ No wonder his captain was acting the way he was. He felt guilty for lashing out when in the end, he should have just believed her. The vice captain glared at the man before him who was either ignoring him or too caught up in his own thoughts to notice. If his captain was still guilty from what happened before, then he had only himself to blame for being such a bastard. But... _It must have been hard._ While Renji had never really known anything about romance or love, he supposed it had to have it's ups and downs, and took commitment. He actually slightly wondered if he would ever find someone.

Byakuya looked at his vice captain, who seemingly was having an internal conflict with himself. At one moment, the red headed man had been glaring at him, and the next his features were taking on a soft effect before suddenly shaking his head and furrowing his eyebrows at his thoughts. The Kuchiki noble stared, but said nothing as he heard the sound of the sliding door behind him opening. Soft footsteps came and the sound of a powerful voice.

"My apologies for my tardiness. The head elders took much more convincing over the matter at hand."

Hideaki Kiminoko stepped out through the sliding door of the main entrance, gaining the attention of the many shinigami who had gathered outside his manor. "It will be quite cramped if all of you here would come with us so I ask that the vice captains stay out here and wait until your superiors are done.

Many of the vice captains frowned at this. Not only was the request slightly out of the blue, but also the way he seemed to be looking down on them by calling **himself ** and their captains far superior didn't sit well with them. The division partners glanced at one another, a command from their captains, and then they were gone, soon following the Kiminoko Head into the large manor. _  
_

_Tch... Cramped my ass._ Renji thought as he watched his captain disappear behind the sliding door.

The Kiminoko noble led the way inside of the large manor, walking down a long corridor before coming to an end at an inner garden that took up a good portion of the area. It was simple yet sophisticated, bonsai winding throughout the garden, cherry blossoms littering the floor, and a koi pond lying in the middle. Hideaki allowed them to enter, turning quickly around before excusing himself as he had one more matter to take care of. Kenpachi Zaraki growled in annoyance.

The Gotei 13 gathered into the inner garden of the manor, moving around with ease, along with enough room to spare for the vice captains waiting outside. One captain in particular was tempted to even go retrieve his vice captain outside. "I do not see the reason for that of the vice captains to wait outside when there is more than enough room." Sajin Komamura, a large wolf of a man, stated, directing his question toward a quiet servant boy that stood at the very corner of the luxurious garden.

He bowed, "Please forgive Hideaki-sama, but I assure you he has that of his reasons."

"Ah yes, and I'm sure he also has his reasons for having us wait over 20 minutes for us to precede." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said irritably, narrowing his golden eyes at the boy. "Just what kind of noble is he to have his guests waiting for such a time? It's no wonder that this clan is the 3rd in Soul Society."

"Yes, well my apologies for the wait, but I do not believe you should be talking Captain Kurotsuchi."

The 12th division captain's eyes shot toward the entrance of the garden, the same man he had just been talking about walking toward him with a glare. "You are not even noble in heritage. Know your place before you are kicked out of my manor."

"It would be my pleasure if you would do so."

Kenpachi's laughter could be heard all throughout the manor as he awaited what would happen next, which would hopefully be a fight that he could later join in.

"Now, now men. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Last time I checked, we were here to awaken Mirayuki. We should, if anything, be celebrating." Ukitake Jushiro spoke out, walking in between the two men, a smile planted on his face.

Both Kenpachi and Mayuri scoffed, the latter backing down and returning to his formal position where he kept his mouth shut. The noble however, glared vehemently at the captain, ever so slowly backing down as he gestured for the rest to follow him, the young servant boy leading the way. There foot steps were soft and definite, following the two men in front of them through the winding halls of the corridors, a left here and right there. It was silent except for the sound of their foot steps and breathing, but Shunsui Kyoraku would seemingly allow no such thing. "This is quite the large house you got here Hideaki." The noble glanced back at the flamboyant captain, his eyes slanting ever so slightly at the lack of honorific toward his name.

"You dishonor me with your familiar title."

Shunsui laughed. "Gomei, gomei. But how long is it to Mirayuki? It's as if you've completely put her toward the back of the house."

"That is correct."He replied.

The captain frowned at this and exchanged a glance to Ukitake on his right side. The white haired captain nodded and addressed the man in front of him with a smile. "You seem to be walking quite slow, Kiminoko-dono. I would think that instead you wold be much more enthusiastic to finally awaken your daughter."

"I'm in no hurry." The captains looked at the noble questioningly, trying to find his reasoning without directing asking him. Hideaki turned his head to look behind him,"Do not think of me wrongly. The reason I say that is because I fear of what my daughter will think of me when she awakens. Nothing more."

And with that said, the servant leading the way paused quickly, turning all attention toward a traditional sliding door that now stood before them, their journey coming to an end. "Hideaki-sama." The servant bowed and slid the door open, bright light lighting the dull and slightly dark corridor, leading to a simple room with beige walls and another sliding door leading to a garden. Hideaki walked forward, signaling the others to follow inside where they all gathered around a futon with a sleeping figure. It was a young women, no older than 20 at the very left with blond hair fluttering around her face, eyes hidden from view with thick eyelashes, and pink lips slightly parted. It was obvious to figure out who this women was.

"So this is Mirayuki Kiminoko."

Hideaki nodded in response, his jaw set rigidly and his eyes fixed on the figure sleeping. His eyes seemed clouded at the moment as he looked at his daughter and the other occupants of the room knew to keep their mouths shut as they all examined the sleeping beauty.

Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped forward ever so slightly, his emerald eyes flickering over the women before landing on the sword that lay in her hands. A zanpakutoh. "I thought she had yet to achieve her zanpakutoh before she had entered her slumber."

The girl's father glanced at the young captain and crouched down to the floor, his finger pointing at her head. "Even as we speak, she is most likely training inside her spiritual world. During the 100 years she has been in this slumber, she has also been in deep meditation with her zanpakutoh. She had gotten her zanpakutoh only a month after she had gone into her slumber." His tone was strange, distant almost as he brushed her out of her face.

"Souka."

"Yes, yes. Now can we move this along?" Mayuri demanded, his irritation evident in his voice as the noble's sharp eyes flared at him. "I, unlike many of you, actually have many important things to accomplish and take care of."

"Of course." He gritted out. "It will only take a couple of minutes to release the spell." Hideaki stood up once again and looked at the captains, his feet moving toward the second sliding door that filled the room. He opened it, leading to a large back garden.

"I need some air." Underneath his words, the others in the room red the other four words he wanted to say but kept bottled up for professionalism's sake. His eyes spoke clearly, and he breathed the words as he stepped slightly outside, too low for anyone but Komamura to hear. "I cannot do this." Of course, everyone had guessed that this would be hard for the noble. For all those many years, he had been one of the first to conclude that his daughter was crazy and lock her up in the maggot's nest, but now in the end, he had been wrong. And now, here he was, about ready to awaken her from the slumber he had put upon her, only to have her bear a grudge against him for his wrong decisions.

"Hideaki?" Shunsui murmured, tipping his straw hat upward for a chance to lighten the atmosphere. Perphaps a 'simple' question would be in order. "This seems to be a pretty powerful kido spell to keep her in a slumber for over a 100 years. It wouldn't happen to be a forbidden spell, would it?" He smirked knowingly at the noble.

"Yes, you are right," Hideaki stated, walking back into the room, yet not sliding the door closed.

"Forbidden?" The word fell incredulously from Ukitake's lips, frowning. "You should know that such spells are illegal and-

"Ukitake," Soi Fon interrupted, walking up to the Kiminoko head. "Allow me." From there, the captain quickly flash stepped behind the noble, aiming to kick him behind the back of his legs. Kenpachi grinned widely.

Hideaki jumped, flash stepping to the safety of the other side of his daughter, Soi Fon right behind, aiming her hand for his stomach. It was a close shot but Hideaki managed to dodge, his very own kick meeting up with the second division captain's half way. "Genryuusai's orders were unclear at first," The noble gritted out. "He only gave me permission to perform the the spell to complete the task." Soi Fon over powered his kick and sent him sliding back, only to regain his footing and right back into a defensive position.

"Is that so...?" Shunsui smiled in thought.

"Do not think of us as fools!" Soi Fon shouted, ready to attack. She was the commander of the Stealth Force and she would not allow the man before her to get away with his deeds, noble or not. As her rank, she had the duty toward Soul Society to conduct assassinations and the execution of shinigami who have broken the law. And while the law he had broken was truly nothing compared to others, simply being put in prison for a week at most, likely less because of his status, she would not allow such a thing to go pass her. Again she had aimed a kick toward the noble, only having it blocked by the man in front of her, the women glaring, and the man staring coolly down at her.

"Captain Soi Fon, please refrain from attacking Kiminoko-dono." The girl's eyes snapped toward where the voice came, which had belonged to Unohana Retsu smiling at the pair. She had been the first to intervene before the matter would get out of hand, yet Soi Fon continued to stay in her position along with the noble. "I can assure you that what he is saying is true. I was there myself when the Captain Commander gave the order."

"Nani?" Soi Fon cried out, retracting her kick and looking at the 4th division captain. "Why would he do such a thing when he is the one who made such laws?"

"It was looked aside for the agreement of putting Mirayuki-dono in a slumber. He is not to be charged nor arrested by orders of the Captain Commander himself."

Shunsui stepped beside Unohana and smiled amused. "Ah right... How could I forget about that? Gomei Hideaki." The captain smiled lazily at the noble, glad to see that the atmosphere had lifted up besides the fact that now Soi Fon and Hideaki glared accusingly at him. It was better than the tense one they had only moments ago.

The Kiminoko head let his piercing gaze leave the captain with the hat on his head, and down now to the one that had attacked him. Soi Fon who pointedly ignored his stare, narrowed her eyes on the floor, disappointment stirring in her chest. If only Yourichi-sama had been here. Here she had been, having a pointless fight with a noble of all people, that did not even last more than one minute in total over a simple misunderstanding because of certain troublesome captain. She could barely bring herself to look at the man she had attacked. "My apologies for the misunderstanding." He did not answer. He simply turned away and walked past the women without giving her a glance, his gaze instead lingering on Kyoraku before turning his full attention to the others in the room. His eyes slowly swept over the 9 captains in his presence, wording his next words carefully in his head. "I will require aid in breaking the spell. Does anyone volunteer before I am the one to choose?"

His eyes stopped pointedly on the young man, the other noble that filled the room. Byakuya Kuchiki. He locked gazes with the Kuchiki head, a silent message that only the two of them understood.

"I will." All eyes turned toward the Kuchiki noble. Byakuya, who had not surprisingly stayed quiet throughout the way toward the Kiminoko manor and inside, suddenly spoke the two words and his eyes took over a strange emotion. It was an unknown look that no one in the room had ever seen the stoic man take up before, but just as fast as it had come, it was gone in a single blink of an eye. But besides this, no one could deny the fact that they were surprised by the willfulness of the noble to volunteer for such a task.

"Byakuya." Hideaki nodded his head in acknowledgement, the fact that no honorific was used not going pass any of the captains in the room. And as they watched the two men look one at one another, it was plain that they had had some type of history in the past.

The two nobles sized one another up, having not seen nor talk nonetheless ever since Mirayuki had gone into her slumber. And as they looked at each other, they both noticed the changes that had happened through out the hundred year gap. Hideaki not only had gotten older, but much more weary looking, an inner sadness shown in his eyes for that of his wife's death, and the lost presence of his daughter. As for the younger of the two, Byakuya had grown into a true man, full of courage and strength unlike the slim teenager Hideaki and Mirayuki had once known. His eyes were now hard and all traces of his short-tempered self now gone, changed into a handsome young man who knew the hardships of battle. They were changed men, and it would take true commitment to return them to their former selves.

"I should think that you remember the incarnation." Byakuya nodded. Oh course he knew the incarnation, for he had been the one to to help bind the spell upon his old childhood friend at the time when the deal had been made between Genryuusai-dono and Mirayuki. The memory was vivid and he could not forget when her eyes had finally closed and all he could do was watch as they slowly disappeared for 100 years of his life. Until today. Hideaki began the incarnation, starting at a soft murmur as Byaukya joined in, barely audible words as a green light began to surround the unconscious woman. And so, as they continued the incarnation, the light grew brighter as the two men began to chant in higher volumes and more understandable words while the rest of the occupants watched intently to see what would soon happen. Minutes passed, slowly, and it seemingly took much more time. Byakuya, who had begone to grow impatient, rose his reiastsu as the incarnation soon came to end and the green light surrounding Mirayuki died down to nothing.

Silence. The temperature dropped several degrees, unknown to Byakuya who was causing it because of his reiatsu, too caught up at staring at the women who had yet to awaken. Everyone in the room awaited with baited breaths to see when and if she would awaken, Kenpachi letting out a low hiss of annoyance at the wait. And kami knew what would happen if the fight crazed captain got too impatient. Yet still nothing happened.

Kenpachi growled, "When's the damn girl gonna wake up? I thought ya' only said a couple of minutes?"

"Patience." Shunsui replied in his calm demeanor.

And then it happened. Her reiatsu, which had been almost non-existent moments ago, suddenly reigned in on the occupants of the room, surprising many of them at the intense mass of it besides the obvious fact that this was not even half of it. It intensified, slowly yet noticeably, and the young servant boy that had been standing at the front of the entrance dropped to his knees, his body crinkling to the floor. "She needs to awaken before she lets out too much of her reiatsu out." Unohana stated, carefully walking to the now unconscious boy.

Hideaki crouched low to his daughter, whispering her name to wake up. Her face, which had been sleeping peacefully crunched up slighting, her body beginning to twitch. An arm here, and a leg there slowly began to stretch it's muscles, both graceful yet definite. A yawn escaped her dainty lips, and then her eyes opened, a deep violet taking in where the woman was and why. Her eyes first connected with her father's, staring blankly at the man before moving to Byakuya and the other occupants of the room. She sat up and smiled coyly.

"Well, it's about time I was awoken. I wouldn't have thought that it had taken Aizen so long to actually put his plans into action."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so proud of myself! It may have taken over 10 hours yesterday till the time of 1:00 in the morning to finish, but it's done! Yes, it is very short, only reaching a little over 4,000 words in total. But I can assure all of you that I'm planning on about 10, 000 for the next chapter. I just feel that the first chapter should cut to the chase and then the next one goes into detail. I'm really hoping that I didn't rush too much into things! But anyway, from what I'm planning, chapter 2 will be Mirayuki being introduced to Soul Society once again and a few more things figured out. Though chapter 3 will definitely be flash back of how she came into her slumber and what exactly went down in her past with Byakuya. But anyway, I really enjoyed writing Renji's part. I really feel that Renji would be like that with Byakuya because of their companionship. But Renji is gonna play an important role in helping Mirayuki and Byakuya find their way to one another and will be playing the lead of the best man kinda. But know this, I don't exactly have the plot of this set out. This story will most likely be only 10 chapters at most ending with Byakuya and Mirayuki getting together of course. But anyway... ****I hope I'm doing okay for my first time and that no one is OOC. Tell me if you have any advice, weather it be mean or nice, I'm open! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I want to say firstly thank you to the 8 follows, 3 favorites, and 6 reviews! I'm so happy because this is my first time writing a fanfic and I feel so happy that a lot of people like it, well at least in my opinion! So I want to say thank you to ShadowWolf62400, ByaOC-Addict, feather-pencils, HarunaOno, RebornRose1992, and the anonymous review for all your support.**

**So now to answer questions!**

**-ByaOC-Addict: Firstly, thank you so much! I LOVED your review most of all because you seemed so excited and happy! It made me so happy! Lol. But anyway to answer your questions... 1)This takes place after Aizen recently betrays the Soul Society, just like she had warned everyone, just saying! She we're in the process of coming into the Winter War but it's definitely going to take some time to set the plot for the story to go there. 2)As for other pairings... I really have no idea! I'm thinking of parings ranging from IchigoXRukia, IchigoXOrihime, to even RenjiXRukia! There's just so many. Maybe I can get some more ideas as the story goes along. But again, thank you for reviewing again and I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter! :)**

**-HarunaOno- Thank you for the review! :) And yes I'm aware of the mistake. Thank you for pointing it out but please understand that I had finished it at 1:00 a.m. in the morning after 10 hours of writing straight so... Yeah but hopefully there won't be ANY mistakes on this chapter and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

**And so, this is Chapter 2 of "100 Years". I hope I do justice to the first chapter because I'm bored with this chapter... I'm one of those authors who likes to go WAY ahead into the book and thinks of more interesting or funner chapters to write so this chapter in a way is an obstacle to the real chapters I truly want to do. I hope you can forgive me if it's not my best but I can at least promise that I'll try! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reality

It had been very long. Perhaps too long, much too long to the point that already many captains had replaced the **others. **Though if they were stronger in power was beyond Mirayuki.

While of course she had known of all the changes that Soul Society had made throughout the hundred years due to her "sight", having actually awakened and face it was a whole different story. And so now as she looked at the people surrounding the room she had awoken in, she couldn't help but frown. If they had only believed her when she had warned them of Sosuke Aizen, that he would one day betray them and that he had been the one to perform the Hollowfication on **them **and that Central 46 had wrongly accused Kisuke Urahara. If she had done something, perhaps they would still be in Soul Society, but she had been a coward and instead choose the easy way out and went into this slumber... But she could not forget the betrayal she had felt that day, the way she felt done with the world after everyone, even Bya- had thought her crazy.

Mirayuki's eyes glazed over, the occupants of the room looking at her expectantly. Would she do anything from this point on?

When the Kiminoko heir had first awoken, her first words had been blunt and put into more of a statement that a question if anything. And then it was as if she had gone somewhere else in her inner thoughts, staring blankly into space, her eyes full of concentration. Both Hideaki and Byakuya knew the look well, having seen it many times when she was younger when she would put too much thought into certain things. It would appear to the two of them that she did not change personality wise despite her appearance.

"Mirayuki?" Hideaki looked down at his daughter, her eyes snapping to his, violet meeting violet. The daughter and father now looked at each other, truly **looked **at each other, and the emotions, the hurt and betrayal were shown to one another through their eyes, a moment that the two of them only experienced. But Mirayuki did not want that, she did not want the man before her to know of her feelings, to see the hurt he had put her through, and she would not allow him. The blond haired women turned her eyes away, slanting ever so slightly at the delicate hands that belonged to her.

"100 years, correct?"

"Pardon?"

Mirayuki held her tongue from saying something she would later regret. Patience had always been on her side as a child and still to this day, but when it came to that of the man who had at one time been a father to her, she could not stand to be in his presence for longer than 10 minutes. And so, she wished to get out of the room in an even less amount of time and that would only be achieved by quick answers and questions. "How long have I been in my slumber, Hideaki?"

The room had decreased to a low temperature once again, a tense atmosphere warning the captains that something was not right. To address one's father with his given birth name, nonetheless in front of an audience... It was not something to be easily joked about, but still and yet, Kenpachi could not stop the grin from reaching his face. A lot of opportunities had passed by during the day of possible fights, and he hoped that maybe, just maybe this may be the final straw. Hideaki, though, managed to maintain his composure, simply glancing at his daughter and nodding his head in answer. It was not a rare phenomenon for the blond haired women to address her father by his given birth name, used in a way to show her hatred towards the man. She had only ever called that of his deceased wife by the title of okaa-sama, he himself losing the title of father long before when Mirayuki had finally understood what many others thought of her, including her father. Crazy, that's what they had thought and the noble could not help but feel the guilt weld up in his chest. He had been wrong, and in return had lost his daughter.

The occupants of the room watched the person of everyone's attention stand up, zanpakuto in hand, eyes glancing toward where Unohana sat with a familiar servant passed out in her arms. The undeniable emotion of guilt flashed through her eyes before the noble facade that had been mastered years before appeared on her face. Her eyes flickered to the left, ignoring her father's persistent gaze and instead met the grey eyes of her childhood friend, Byakuya Kuchiki. They looked at each other, each taking in the damage that had been done over the 100 year gap of separation. Mirayuki was not surprised by the sight before her: a stoic man, shoulders straight, head held high, eyes hard and the mask of a noble covering his face. She had seen the changes that had happened over the span of time that she had been gone, watching away in her inner world, waiting and seeing. He was no longer the scrawny teenager she had once known. He was now a man, while she could not say much for herself. While her outward appearance had changed, her inner personality matched the same from before her slumber, a perfect noble lady: polite, willful, strong, and most of all, not crazy.

Oh yes, she was not crazy. And with that thought, her hand absentmindedly tightened her grip around her zanpakuto, steady feet walking toward the door.

"Mirayuki-dono? Where are you going?" The question was voiced by Ukitake, his body stepping forward ever so slightly to address the Kiminoko.

"To the Captain Commander, of course." She looked over her shoulder questioningly. "Does he not wish to see me?"

The captains paused, their eyes focusing on the woman intently. No one said that of the commands of the captain commander and so it made no sense for the Kiminoko heir to know such a fact. But it was a select few in the room who could guess the reason as to why she knew such information.

Shunsui chuckled slightly, tipping his hat forward in a sad attempt of hiding his amusement. Seems he would have to be the one again today to explain to everyone of certain details, _without _him actually telling. "That you're right, Mirayuki. And how exactly do know that...?"

The girl did not answer right away, in fact she did not answer at all, and instead walked toward Unohana Retsu, taking the servant boy from her arms and easily dropping him over her shoulder. She turned to look at the occupants of the room when many startled protests reached her ears. Her father, out of them all, strongly protested for his daughter to put the commoner down, his words coming out rather strange as he marveled at the fact the women before him would act in such a manner. It would appear that the hundred years that had passed, had caused the Kiminoko heir to forget her morals and values of a noble and her father would allow no such thing.

"Oh do relax, you make it seem as if it were a crime. I am leaving as it is right now so I do not see the point of not just dropping the poor boy off to the other servants; I am the one after all who had caused him to come into such a state. Noble or not, I do know where my own morals and liberties lie." She turned her back on the others, and instead faced Unohana in which the two shared a smile. She walked out the room, the air of a noble surrounding her as she only said one last thing. "Captain Hitsugaya, you are smart. Please answer Captain Kyoraku's question, for I must ready myself. Though I suspect he already knows that answer... He always had a strange way of doing things." The last part was seemingly said more to herself in an after thought, and then she was gone in one fluid motion of a flash step.

Silence filled the room and one by one, all attention turned to the smirking older captain and then to the younger white-haired one. The latter cursed under his breath.

"Well you heard her Toshiro. You wouldn't want to disobey the order of a noble, now would you?" Captain Kyoraku did not try to hide his smile.

Hitsugaya sighed but still spoke his mind. He would not lie to say that he felt... violated that the noble woman had been able to know what he had been thinking with a single look, most likely meaning she could very much know more that he would rather her not. To have such an ability... "Kiminoko Mirayuki, as we all know, was well known for her "vision" which we now know gave her the insight of the future, along with others abilities that may just allow her to see into one's mind as she may have done with me and anyone in this room. She most likely saw something of the sort concerning herself and the Captain Commander meeting one another in the future." A spark of recognition entered the prodigy's eyes. "Though of course, it would not take skill or even her abnormal ability to realize that the Captain Commander would wish to see her. He is the one after all who had made this deal with her."

"Impressive Toshiro!" Ukitake praised.

Hitsugaya growled.

Komamura crossed his arms. "And what of the fact that she knows much more events that have already passed while she was in her slumber? Would that also happen to be apart of her ability?"

"Well naturally." Mayuri grinned in fascination. "The power was never researched or looked into, everyone just simply jumping to the conclusion that she was crazy, leading us into this mess. But if they would had actually looked at it in the point of view of science, they would have realized that she was not crazy. The ability truly is one of a kind and I'd love to further investigate into what more the woman can-"

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Byakuya interjected, drawing the scientist's gaze. "You will be put on trial or killed, be it by either Hideaki or myself, if you dare even try to lay one of your filthy hands upon Mirayuki. I do not think you wish to test the theory of how many seconds it will take to end your pathetic life."

The noble's footsteps echoed as he walked out the room, his head held high, eyes closed and face void of his true emotions. When he was out of the room, he could still feel the gazes of his fellow captains and he clenched his fist in aggravation. He had in no way meant to allow his mouth to run, nonetheless speak, but he could not stop himself before the words had come out. The thought of the 12th division's captain performing experiments on Mirayuki did not sit well with him, and he could only see red when the thought came to mind. Byakuya gritted his teeth, angry at himself for allowing his emotions to get the better of himself. Mirayuki's awakening may just be the end of him.

Many of the other captains followed the noble's actions, contemplating in their own thoughts what the 6th division captain had just said. It was rare for him to speak as it was, but to threaten another captain for the sake of the women's life... It made no sense to many of them, while others could simply care less, Kenpachi being one. He had hoped for a fight or at least something to cure his boredom while here but instead all he had gotten was a bunch of cat fights with no real action. All day, the only true entertainment he had gotten was when the girl had woken up and poured out her reiatsu which had definitely peaked his interests. Perhaps he could have fun with her. Noble or not, if she could give him a good enough fight, he'd be happy enough when he would squash her. Zaraki grinned and quickly walked out the room along with the remaining captains except for two. One being the 2nd division captain and the very same noble who she had earlier come into a fight with._  
_

Soi Fon looked at the Kiminoko head and thought back to his daughter. Their eyes were not the only things similar to one another, but also their willfulness. But for Mirayuki, there was much more to her than that of just a noble. There was a word for her that her deceased grandmother would have used: strong-minded. She still had the strength, the courage, the self-control to not show her true hurt and betrayal toward the people who had thought so wrongly of her. And instead, she handled them head first with poise and elegance, not showing the true scars they had caused. Soi Fon smirked and watched Hideaki walk out the room. The fact that Mirayuki acted as if nothing had happened ever since her 100 year slumber caused him more anguish than anything.

* * *

The vice captains of the Gotei 13 stood outside, their impatience flowing out of them in waves that caused the five servants who stood out in front of the Kiminoko manor to shuffle nervously. It had been 15 minutes since their captains had left inside the manor and they had yet to come out, putting the second strongest force of Soul Society on edge. And to make things worst, the sudden rise in reiatsu over five minutes ago had suddenly disappeared and nothing else had happened as of yet anymore. They could only guess that was either a good sign or a bad one.

"They're still in there..."

Renji nodded his head in agreement, his eyes glancing ever so slightly at Izuru Kira who had just spoken.

Matsumoto Ragiku sighed in exasperation, her mouth opening to form a yawn. "How long have they been in there anyway? Captain promised to come with me to the spa after this!"_  
_

Ikkaku Madarame snorted at the statement. "In your dreams, Rangiku!"

"Shut up, baldy! Why are you even here anyway? Last time I checked, your only a 3rd seat!"

"Why don't you-"

"E-everyone!" Isana Kotetsu interjected, the tall girl grabbing her hands in front of her. "Let's calm down before the captains come out and we get in trouble for arguing."

"Isana is right!" Nanoe Ise agreed, perching her glassed higher on top of her nose, seemingly ignoring the young pink haired girl clinging to her leg. "Now both of you stop your bickering and Madarame leave. The 11th dividion vice captain is already here!" She pointed toward the girl clinging to her leg and Nemu who stood near Nanoe grabbed the clinging vice captain in which she know held.

"What?!" Ikkaku yelled. "I deserve to be here just as much as anyone else!"

Shuhei Hisagi narrowed his eyes at the bald headed 3rd seat, arms folded over his chest. "Just go, Ikkaku."

The said man ignored him and instead pointedly stood in his place, his zanpakuto hung over his shoulders in a careless attitude. "Make me."

Yachiru Kusajishi squealed in delight from her spot in Nemu's arms. "A fight! Just wait till Kenny comes back outside! He'll be so happy!"

Renji felt himself frown. If Captain Kenpachi got into a fight, no less in front of the manor of a noble, all hell would break loose and he himself did not wish to be there for the event to unfold. As a matter a fact, if the faces of any of the other vice captains had anything to say about it, he could easily guess the same went for them too. "Oi!" Renji grabbed the attention of the nearest servant near him, which happened to be an older looking man then himself with short hair. "When are our captains gonna get out? We've been out here for over forty minutes already!"

The servant kept a straight face but was truly getting annoyed in hindsight. This had been the fifth time someone had asked the exact same question in the last 15 minutes and the question had yet to change. "I'm afraid vice captain that no word has yet be heard ever since Hideaki-sama and the captains had left to awaken Mirayuki-sama. You, just like all of us, must wait until they themselves come back."

"Well then go check again. It's been 7 minutes since the last time." Tetsuzaemon Iba growled out, his impatience getting the better of him. All he truly wanted was for his captain to come out and to leave so that Ikkaku and himself could finish their fight from earlier that day.

"Of course." The servant walked grudgingly toward the entrance of the manor, his hand of the handle of the door when it slid open and the man came face to face with a blond haired women a head shorter than himself. He openly gaped at her, along with the other servants who suddenly realized who the women tying her obi around her waist was.

She smiled at the male servant, "You must be new, I would suppose." Mirayuki walked past the still shocked servants, to come into view for the vice captains. They looked at the women with no reiatsu with interest.

It was Iba who spoke first. "What's this?" The vice captain demanded, looking from the unknown women, to his companions as if they might know who she was.

"It's a girl!" Marechiyo Omaeda exclaimed, his large figure towering over many of his fellow vice captains as he looked left and right.

"Well of course she is." Izuru reminded, his usual dead eyes gaining a type of light to them, showing his interest. "Surely you've seen girls before. Your captain is one after all." He took a step closer to Mirayuki, squinting as he examined her further. "A noble women..."

"A beauty, that's what." Ikkaku added snidely behind him, grunts of agreement filling the air.

"Ikkaku! Show respect!" Izuru hissed, his attention turning back to the noble. "My apologies for my fellow companions."

Mirayuki smirked in amusement. "It is nothing new. I was used to it when I had still been in Soul Society."

"'Had'?" Renji repeated, recognition suddenly filling his eyes. He looked at the noble woman wearing a form-fitting shinigami shihakusho with no sleeves, elbow length gloves covering her arms, and a white ribbon holding the purple zanpakuto at her waist. "Wait, you... You're Mirayuki Kiminoko!" The women seemed... happier than he had expected. If anything, he thought she would be more cold, cruel to many people because of her past but instead, she seemed warm despite the noble aura that surrounded her. She had been the first noble he could actually say he felt completely comfortable around despite having only met her a minutes ago.

The front entrance slid open once again, the foot steps of many coming from behind the group. "Of course she is Mirayuki Kiminoko, Renji. Do not state foolish statements."

Mirayuki kept her eyes stubbornly in front of her, despite the sudden flicker that occurred when the Kuchiki head first spoke. "Captain!" Renji exclaimed, not missing the the fact that Mirayuki seemingly ignored Byakuya. He truly wished his captain would just put down his damn pride and apologize to the poor woman.

Hideaki Kiminoko stepped in front of Byakuya, his eyes finding the back of his daughter. "It would appear you have waited."

"It had not been my plan originally." The vice captains watched curiously as the noble women suddenly grew colder right when the two nobles had come outside. They could understand the fact of her father due to hearing of the rumors saying that their relationship was shaky but it was a mystery as to why she was also like such to the 6th division captain. "But I am leaving now. If you are coming, I suggest you hurry, Hideaki."

And with that, Mirayuki flash stepped from her spot into the rapidly nearing afternoon sun.

She knew she left a good amount of confused vice captains in her wake, but she could not deal with them as of yet. Soon, considering she would one day be apart of the Gotei 13, but not today as she had a meeting with the Captain commander as of right now.

Her steps were graceful, her speed undeniable as she raced by Seireitei in a blur, passing by shinigami who barely managed to get out of her way. The Kiminoko heir flashed stepped from roof to roof, gaining the attention of many of the passing shinigami who did not know who the blur was, yet had no reiatsu coming from the figure. Many could only guess that the unknown shinigami was new or would recently perhaps be put into a high position considering how well she was able to hide her reiatsu.

Mirayuki came upon the 1st division barracks, two guards regarding her with little to none interest. The noble woman walked closer to the two guards, suddenly becoming tense as her reiatsu was ever so slightly released. She was unfazed by the fact that their hands were now on their swords. "Do you know who I am?"

"It doesn't matter who you are. No one without permission from the Captain Commander is to enter." But besides these words, they seemed puzzled by her words and by her enigmatic air of nobility as she stood and regarded them.

"I am the 26th heir of the Kiminoko clan, Kiminoko Mirayuki. I ask you two to grant me access, for the Captain Commander himself is expecting me. I was given the order from the captains of the Gotei 13."

The two guards dropped their weapons in recognition, following the orders of the noble as they slid the barrack doors open, one guard leading the way. It was a short walk, only taking a right and a left before walking straight to a large set of sliding doors. Mirayuki bent down and removed her sandals before crossing the threshold of the door the guard had pulled open. As she came face to face with the man old as the hills themselves, she immediately bowed lowly, not forgetting her place before the Captain Commander. The door behind her slid close.

"Mirayuki-dono." Genryuusai addressed. "I am glad to see you awake."

The noble rose an eyebrow unimpressed. "Of course you would be. You need that of my ability to see Aizen's next plan of action."

Yamamoto stayed quiet for a period of time. "While that may be true, your existence as that of a living person is just as important. Do not forget what I had told you 100 years ago Mirayuki, 'bloom and you will be unstoppable'."

"Yes and you were right in saying such Captain Commander, but I can still not forget the fact that you had at one time thought me crazy and threatened to send me to the maggot's nest."

"Wrong. Both you and I both know very well that that had been apart of the agreement you had brought to me a year before your vision of Sosuke Aizen. If the burden of such pain had become too much, I was to send you to the maggot's nest in an act of seeking the solitude you wished. And instead when that day came, I proposed the suggestion of your slumber so that one day you would be able to come back and fully bloom as you have today."_  
_

"Hai," Mirayuki responded. "But you do not deny that fact of thinking I was crazy at one point."

Genryuusai nodded. "You are right when you say that but as we can see, I also always believed in you to the point that I knew you would one day come back because you had been right. But in the end, I must apologize for my lack of faith."

The blond haired shinigami stared at her superior. "Strangely, I find I can forgive you without an ounce of hesitation in my heart."

"And what of Byakuya-dono and your father?"

"In due time. I am not one to hold grudges."

"Souka."

"Captain Commander." Mirayuki walked forward to the older man behind the desk. "Is there some reason you have called me here other than too inquire about the details of my life?"

"I am unsure of what you mean."

Mirayuki stated it bluntly, "I thought I would be getting assigned to a division today."

Genryuusai's eyes shown in amusement. "Already so excited to do so much on your first day back, I see." The captain commander glanced at the closed door behind Mirayuki. "Allow Kiminoko Hideaki the permission to enter!"

The Kiminoko heir did not bother to turn around as the doors were slid open once again, only this time allowing her father to enter the office. She had felt his presence outside the door the second he had come, along with the second one belonging to the guard that had kept her father from simply waltzing in. Mirayuki could sense the annoyance coming from her father, having to be held back from that of a guard of both lower power and status. It was one thing that seemingly would always annoy the Kiminoko male.

Hideaki stood along side his daughter, addressing the 1st division captain with his title. He looked down at his daughter who now reached his chin when standing beside him, her eyes refusing to budge from the older man before them.

"Hideaki-dono." The man looked toward Genryuusai Yamamoto. "You daughter has already addressed her concern of joining the Gotei 13. To think that it is only her first day awake and instead of refreshing her way through Seireitei, she is worrying over such menial annoyances."

"Well, then are you refusing to allow my daughter into the Gotei 13? She is more then legible. She has already achieved her zanpakuto and I would think her Shikai due to all the time she has had. Not only that but her reiatsu is outstanding, and I have yet to even experience the full amount of it."

"You misunderstand me, Hideaki-dono. Mirayuki will most definitely be accepted into the Gotie 13, but in due time. Two weeks to be exact."

"Two weeks?" Mirayuki echoed.

"Precisely. This is the main reason as to why I have called both of your presences here. In two weeks from today, I wish for Mirayuki to come here once again for that of a placement test. I believe that she will pass easily with flying colors."

Mirayuki smiled and bowed her head in understanding. "Thank you Captain Commander. I will do my best."

"I would think so. And now on to the next matter at hand." Genryuusai seemed to become even more serious than usual, Hideaki looking at Mirayuki expectantly. "We had not been able to fully understand your abilities long ago Mirayuki, both because we did not try, and because you yourself did not fully understand them. But 100 years have passed and I should hope that you can enlighten us."

Silence.

Mirayuki bowed her head in understanding. She had not been dumb enough to think that they would just simply drop the matter, but she had hope she could later explain it. It would appear she had been wrong. But now the problem now was where to begin. "Very well, but listen carefully for I will not repeat myself twice."

"My ability comes from that of my zanpakuto, Jikan. It is a zanpakuto that manipulates time and if used in the right time and way, can lead to to the defeat of every opponent I face. And it is because of the fact it manipulates time, that I am able to see into both the future and the past, even to the point of seeing what is happening in the present while I had been in my slumber. That is the reason for my ability." It was cut to the chaste and quick, proving to the two men just how much she has truly not wished to talk of it.

"Then I should think that I do not need to catch you up on any of the recent events that have passed while in your slumber." Hideaki questioned.

"Hai." It was a simple answer and it was the truth. She had seen everything ranging from Byakuya's marriage to her very own mother's... death.

Genryuusai pondered on the information. "A time manipulation zanpakuto... It is just as rare as that of Aizen's, and both can also be dangerous if used against Soul Society. We have already lost one, leaving only yourself Mirayuki. Understand that your power and zanpakuto are rare, having never been formed in the Soul Society that has ever been recorded. And as crude as it must seem when I say this, lie of your zanpkuto's ability."

"Nani?"

"You have heard me Mirayuki-dono, and that is that of an order. Such a power is rare as I had said before and if fallen into the wrong hands, it can cause massive chaos and unbalance. That is why you are to lie of your zanpakuto's ability. Understood?"

The noble nodded her head, having nothing else to say.

"You are dismissed, but Hideaki-dono, I ask that you stay here to further discuss other issues." Hideaki nodded and Yamamoto looked at the noble woman pointedly, "Mirayuki, leave, but further enjoy Seireitei. You are free to do as you wish and further get used to your surroundings for things must be foggy from 100 years in time."

She nodded and left, flash stepping to the outside of the 1st squad's barracks. She was relieved to escape the chamber, having returned to the pale blue sky and the warm sun. It had been far too long since she actually enjoyed the true fresh air, and it was now that she actually took it all in. She was back and she had no intention of leaving a second time.

* * *

**Done! OMG I feel that people won't like this! It's not my best work at all! And I'm sooooooo tired! But Yay! I managed to write over 5,000 which is much less than I had been planning to write and I had to cut this chapter in half by two. So this chapter will continue in chapter 3 and chapter 4 will be the flash back as promised. But I have to admit I had finally gotten into this chapter by the mid way and it felt really good to write :) But anyway, you also finally now know much more about Mirayuki now that she has awakened and I really enjoy doing this. And so, you now know why Mirayuki has the "vision"; it's because of her zanpakuto which manipulates time! How cool is that, or is it just me? Cause I mean, time controls everything and you could easily just stop time and cut down an enemy in a blink of an eye. It seems really useful to me! Her zanpakuto's name is Jikan which translate to "time" in japanese. She has mastered it all the way to Bankai but... SHHHHH! No one else knows that! Lol. But, I hope chapter 2 was good enough to you guys and make sure to review, weather it be good or bad! I'm open to everything! But I am TIRED considering that I have a bad habit of always finishing this at freaking 1:00 a.m. int he morning, and guess what, I am adding the new chapter RIGHT NOW to the site! Till next time!**


End file.
